A Gerudo's Tale
by Dark-Poe-Writer
Summary: In OoT, the Gerudo had sent their King to conduct business with the King of Hyrule. Shortly afterwards, Nabooru disappears and a Dark Tower arises. Can a young Gerudo find the truth, or will the truth itself consume her? Link is a big part of the story.
1. War Against Hyrule?

Title: The Gerudo's Tale  
  
Summary: Koru, part of the Gerudo tribe, encounters a young boy garbed in green trespassing in the Fortress. Shortly afterwards, Nabooru disappears and Ganondorf has stopped contacting them. With heated questions arising and horrible events occurring, will Koru find the courage to find Ganondorf herself? And what happens when the young boy encounters her once again?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters. I'm only borrowing them... Koru is mine, though.  
  
AN: I wrote this just to amuse myself. I have most of the chapters written down some, I just wanted to share my story with you. It's a little different than most Zelda fanfics. It focuses around the Gerudo tribe, with appearances by our favorite hero in green, Link. I really don't like Malon/Link, I'm more of a Zelda/Link person myself, and since there aren't a lot of romantic opportunities for the poor guy, I wanted to let him have a little something with this character. It's a good read, as my friends say, so I'm hoping you fellow Zelda fans out there will get a kick out of it. It's fun writing this story, and ideas just keep flowing to me. It never ends. I couldn't put a very good summary in, so...yeah...the story is better than it sounds. Promise. Um...I guess this could qualify as very slight AU, as I changed some things around a bit...just some things concerning Nabooru, that's all...  
  
I also want to say, for the record, The Wind Waker was a disgrace to the Legend of Zelda games. Majora's Mask wasn't all that good either. C'mon, Nintendo, what's happening, people? Ocarina of Time was the greatest game in the series, and they have yet to make a game that is worthy of the title "sequel" for the game. Oh yes, I forgot to acknowledge the great Koji Kondo, who wrote most of the Legend of Zelda music. Brilliant, man. This will be a little weird for me to write a story in a girl's point of view that is in an all female tribe, but I'll try my best. I just hope I don't offend any girls out there in any way (insert nervous laugh)....um...right, on with the story. Ah, yes, I do not know a lot about the Gerudos, so if I get something wrong about there past, please correct me. I made some stuff up, and I don't want to embarrass myself, now do I?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As a child, I was always told that I would go to Hyrule market and have a babe. I never understood what they meant, but as I grew older, I began to understand. My tribe, the Gerudos, was unable to survive unless they bore children. I learned that we strived off of the Hylian magic. Without the Hylian descent, we would be nothing more than mortal. I never quite understood the magic in us, for there was barely any hint of it around our clan, except for the fact that our tribe never bore infant boys.  
  
According to the elders in our tribe, we once consisted of mortal women who were cast away from their homes for wicked deeds. That part they know for sure is true, but somehow, we were all unable to bear a boy. The legend says that a male would be blessed into our clan every one hundred years. There are many stories that the Gerudo had come up with, but the one that really got me...  
  
Nabooru fancied the tale that the Gerudo women were cursed by witches from a distant land for stealing their jewels. I never really believed her, though. It was fun to listen to, to watch her act it out and smile wickedly as we all held our breath during the suspense. It was the same...we always knew the ending, but the way Nabooru told it...it was nothing short of remarkable.  
  
The story was that the Gerudos were once traveling thieves, and we never settled down. Our tribe back then consisted of women that were outcasts, women that were exiled for bad deeds and such. However, one night when the Gerudo women were scouting out in some far away territory, they came across two old ladies who appeared harmless. The leader of the tribe, who was Nabooru's predecessor, stole their riches. They didn't get far with the jewels, for the innocent old women were actually witches and cast a spell on the tribe, cursing them.  
  
"Every one-hundred years, a boy will be blessed into your band of scum," hissed one of the witches, "and without the love of men, you all will perish,"  
  
Nabooru loved telling that tale over and over again at our gatherings. It was custom, and she was proud of the story.  
  
That it why, as I child, I was always told to meet a young man in Hyrule and have a child. Of course, it was to be a girl as the curse says. "Without the love of men," Nabooru said sadly one evening, "we would not be here today,"  
  
"Nabooru?" I asked her one late night as I rested on the pillows, "Can you tell me of my mother again?"  
  
Nabooru smiled warmly and ruffled my red hair, "She was my best friend, little one. She risked her life for me."  
  
It was the same every night. I always got the same answer, nothing more, nothing less. Something in my heart told me that she was keeping something from me.  
  
My name is Koru and I am part of the Gerudo tribe.  
  
***  
  
"Koru?"  
  
I groaned and opened one eye sleepily. "Hunh?"  
  
"Koru? Are you awake?" Mina was kneeling by my bedside and staring at me, her eyes filled with innocence.  
  
"That's a ridiculous question." I muttered as I rolled over with my back to her. I knew I had hurt her feelings. Mina was nothing but a bag of emotions that you could just throw around. "If I was awake," I said, "would I answer you?"  
  
"No, Koru, I'm sorry,"  
  
I glanced over my shoulder as I saw Mina bow in apology.  
  
"Mina!" I exclaimed, jumping up and pulling her to her feet, "What're you doing!?"  
  
"I'm apologizing," Mina answered simply. "I was being unreasonable, Koru,"  
  
"Mina," I said sternly as I placed my hands on my hips, "If you act like that, you're never going to become a warrior like the rest of them!"  
  
Mina paused and then sighed. "You're right..."  
  
"I am," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "but you will not act like that, Mina. You will be strong and grow up."  
  
Mina smiled brightly.  
  
"One of these days," I added hastily.  
  
"Right." Mina giggled, "And what about you? What're you going to do when you grow up, Koru?"  
  
"I...I dunno," I admitted, letting my hands fall to my sides in defeat. "I never really thought about it, to tell you the truth,"  
  
"Oh!" Mina cried, "I forgot to tell you! Nabooru summons everyone for a gathering in her chambers,"  
  
"Mina!" I groaned, "Now you want to tell me? C'mon, we're probably late!"  
  
***  
  
We were very late. All of the stone halls were empty and quiet with no sign of the others.  
  
Mina and I approached the door to Nabooru's chambers slowly. Mina knocked on the door softly and offered a weak smile to me.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
The door opened slowly.  
  
I gasped. "Oh no, not you!"  
  
"What?" Gillian was grinning devilishly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what's wrong,"  
  
"Well, just get in here, you're late anyway," Gillian said impatiently as she grabbed Mina's arm and jerked her inside.  
  
"Hey!" I said fiercely as I dove in after Mina.  
  
All of the Gerudo were standing in formation with Nabooru up front.  
  
"Mina? Koru?" Nabooru raised an eyebrow, "Why are you late?"  
  
"Mina...um...I am sorry," I bowed in apology.  
  
Nabooru smiled and motioned for us to sit down. I quickly obliged and found a spot next to Lulu and Tarah. The fire in the room cackled warmly, as the deathly cold winds were going to visit tonight. I smiled and nodded in acknowledgment when Lulu and Tarah greeted me, but otherwise kept quiet. Nabooru glanced at Mina and me to ensure we were situated and cleared her throat.  
  
"My sisters," Nabooru said, "now that we are all here at last, we may begin our gathering."  
  
I stole a glance at Mina, who's cheeks were reddening with embarrassment. I stifled a laugh as Nabooru went on.  
  
"It has been many moons since the Great Son of the Gerudos had left to greet the King of Hyrule." - there were murmurs of agreement - "Finally, he has sent word to us that he has gained the trust of the King!"  
  
Everyone cheered as the warrior Gerudos pounded on the drums fiercely. The archers thrusted their spears and arrows into the air in celebration and Mina and I cheered. Nabooru grinned wickedly as she watched everyone celebrate.  
  
She waited patiently until all of us had settled down. "My sisters," she said again, "We are the cursed Gerudo, nothing but humble thieves of Hyrule. The winds of the day burn us as we keep watch over our pitiable amount of food, and the winds of the night chill our precious children into death!"  
  
Many of the Gerudo screamed in rage.  
  
"Who is to blame for this crime? The King of Hyrule!" Nabooru said heatedly, "The King has punished us for the mistakes of our ancestors! He has banned us from buying food from Hyrule market and prohibited trade with the people of Kakiriko! He has arrested countless Gerudo for traveling the Hyrule Field after sunset, and yet he claims we are part of his land!?" Nabooru demanded, "How can that be when the Zora and the Goron creatures have pacts with the people of Hyrule? Why is it that the Gerudo tribe is not treated as we are part of the land of Hyrule?"  
  
Mina sniffed sadly as the rest of the Gerudos howled in rage.  
  
"Why does he do this to us? Because of the great war the Gerudo had long ago against the entire land of Hyrule. We are being punished for a war that was not entirely our fault! For a war that happened before our time!" Nabooru's eyes glinted dangerously, "The King sees us as a threat, as we once were, and wants nothing more than to starve our children to death so we are not such a massive army of warriors! He sees us as a danger to him and his Kingdom and we are! We are the mighty Gerudo!"  
  
The drums pounded wildly once again and the Gerudos danced and cheered. I glanced at Tarah, who's eyes were slowly widening in fear.  
  
"There will be more war?" Mina whispered.  
  
"No," I assured her, "that cannot happen. Ganondorf, Nabooru's brother, is negotiating with the King as we speak,"  
  
Mina nodded, but I could tell she was still not convinced.  
  
"He foolishly believes that he is protecting his Kingdom from us when he bans us and arrests us when it angers us," Nabooru continued, "By making these ridiculous accusations against us, he is brewing war once again!"  
  
Mina shivered.  
  
"How is it, my sisters, that we agreed to become part of Hyrule and are still not treated like we are? Why is that? Because the King of Hyrule is afraid of the Gerudo women. That is why."  
  
"But Ganondorf," someone from the crowds piped up, "The Great Son will bring salvation to the Gerudos!"  
  
Nabooru smiled, "Yes, he will. That I truly believe,"  
  
It was then that I realized that I had been holding my breath. I relaxed a little and sighed.  
  
For a moment, I thought Nabooru was going to actually announce war.  
  
"Ganondorf has indeed spoken with the King and sends us word that the King of Hyrule will recognize our pain and suffering and will see things on our terms and things will change for the best!"  
  
Everyone jumped up and screamed in joy.  
  
"Tonight we will feast!" Nabooru shouted over everyone's shouts of joy, "Tonight we hold a great feast in the dining hall! Afterwards, we shall pray in the Temple that Hyrule will now treat us like its inhabitants!"  
  
Lulu whimpered slightly. She had reason to be worried, I knew. Lulu was the youngest of all healers in the Gerudo. She, like me, was barely ten years old, but was forced to attend the rituals in the Temple because of her title as a healer. I had never been there, as I was too young, but I knew it was a horrid place. When Lulu's mother was found slaughtered in the Hyrule Fields, she was obligated to become the healer. Fate has been cruel to the Gerudo, and the King had only been making it worse. Every time I looked into Lulu's eyes, I could see the pain she was going through. I could feel the horrors she had seen in the Haunted Wasteland, perhaps even in the Temple, but she never spoke of it.  
  
I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Think of it," I said brightly, "a feast for all,"  
  
***  
  
It had been many months since the Gerudo had celebrated with a feast. I lay in my pillows dreaming of a different life. A life that wasn't so hungry.  
  
Mina was mumbling softly in her sleep. That was nothing new, I was used to her slow and steady sleep whispers by that point.  
  
I couldn't find my sleep.  
  
Normally, I would be out by this time. I would be exhausted from my archery practice and my practice battles against Nabooru.  
  
That particular night, however, I knew I wouldn't find sleep. Instead, I pushed myself up from my pillows and wrapped my deep purple cloak around my shoulders. I pulled the hood up and made my way out into the corridors. I knew my way around the place well enough, and soon I found myself standing outside of the Gerudo Fortress. I sighed and let my legs dangle over the sides of the stone and wrapped my cloak around tighter. It was chilly, which was nothing new. It was like my people were cursed. The weather was horrible. Nabooru told the truth when she spoke of the chilling night winds and the scorching sun in the morning. There were rumors of the night wind actually killing one of the women who was frail and weak. Mina feared the wind. I chuckled to myself as I thought of Mina. Mina was afraid of everything.  
  
Coward or not, Mina was my best friend and loyal companion. Gillian hated us. She was far older than us and hated me especially because Nabooru treated me like her daughter. My mother was sort of an escaped memory to me. I couldn't remember any of her features, her scent, or her lullabies. Nabooru would never tell me what happened to my mom, I knew already.  
  
Just then, as I thought of my mother, I heard a horse paw the ground nervously.  
  
"What?" I whispered as I slowly got up. I couldn't see anything, but I swore I heard the low neigh of a horse.  
  
Quickly, I silently climbed down the ladder and dropped down the the leveled ground. My hood fell off, but I ignored it and continued to keep a look out. Who would be practicing this late at night? Could it be a trespasser? I glanced over to the gates to the archery field and saw that there were closed and secured. No one was practicing...that only left one other choice.  
  
"Trespasser," I whispered.  
  
There it was again. A soft neigh. This time, I heard someone hiss "shh,"  
  
My eyes widened in panic. I silently cursed myself for not bringing any weapon for defense. There was indeed an intruder, and the person was just beyond the corner...  
  
I leaned against the wall and held my breath. What if this person (or persons?) was heavily armed and big? I was nothing but a ten year old child with little archery experience. However, on instinct, I jumped around the corner and gasped.  
  
It was a boy. 


	2. Fairy Boy

Chapter 2 

AN: Link talks. Oh yes. He has the ability to talk. And he isn't very shy. Heh, heh. Thank you for the advice, I'll follow it. I didn't really like writing the first chapter that much, but the second chapter I like. I like Link being the silent shy boy, but I changed him for this particular story. 

He didn't dare move, and neither did I.

                "W-what are you doing here?" I tried to sound intimidating, but I couldn't help but stutter. He was a child, like me, no more than 10 years old. Yet...he owned a horse and had the guts to come into the Gerudo Fortress while those foolish carpenters by the bridge feared our name? "And what is your name?"

                "Link," the boy whispered. 

                "You have yet to answer my first question,"

                The boy Link raised an eyebrow. "You are in no position to be asking such questions, seeing as you are unarmed and vulnerable,"

                My eyes widened at the boy's tone.

                "Furthermore," the boy continued, "I am far more skilled than you are,"

                "Oh really?" I asked, "You think I can't beat you because I'm a girl?"

                "No, because I am more skilled in combat then you," he grinned as he unsheathed his sword. His hands were shaking, however. He was skilled, but he wasn't about to attack a girl. Either that or he was deceiving me.

                This boy had a lot of nerve.

                "This isn't fair." I protested backing away.

                "But don't you wish to see who is better?"

                I shook my head. "I already know that answer to that question. It is I, not you. It is simply the fact that I do not have a weapon,"

                The boy tilted his head to one sighed and studied me for a while. He then shrugged and put his sword away.

                "What is your name?" he asked. "I've never seen you before when I came here seven years later,"

                What he said then confused me. "Seven years later?" I asked blankly, "What do you mean seven years later?" 

                "Answer my question," Link said.

                "I am...Koru,"

                "Koru?"

                I nodded. "But what _are_ you doing here at such a late hour?" I demanded, "Do you have any idea what would happen if someone other than I had heard you?"

                Link shrugged, "I would've been captured?"  
                

                "No, you would've been beaten and then thrown out," I retorted.

                The boy grinned, "Alright. I will leave. But not after knowing one thing. What are _you doing out in the dead of night? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is around Hyrule?"_

                "I could just turn you in right now and wake up the entire Fortress if I wanted to," I muttered darkly. Now he was just being annoying.

                "Go ahead," The boy's grin widened, "Nothing is stopping you,"

                I hesitated.

                "Ah, but you cannot?"

                I sighed and shook my head. "Go before you make any more noise you fool,"

                "You are a fool for letting me escape," Link said as he turned his horse around and galloped out of the Gerudo Fortress. "And I will meet you tomorrow! And I promise you a battle in seven years!"

***

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was determined to find out. The next day, Lulu had come into my chambers and spoke with me of Nabooru.

                "What happened to her?" I demanded, sitting up suddenly.

                "She wished to stay in the Temple." Lulu explained, "She wanted me to go into the Temple for something silver, but I couldn't. I was too afraid." Lulu was sobbing now, and I could do nothing but comfort her.

                "Lulu," I whispered, "its okay,"

                "No, it's not. I am not a healer, Koru. I am a girl. A helpless girl..." Lulu sobbed, "Nothing...I'm nothing..."

                "No, Lulu, don't say that,"

                "Nabooru...there was a boy...and he found them for her...but....Nabooru...."

                "What?"

                "I'm sorry..." Lulu managed to choke out, "I'm sorry...Nabooru...I couldn't help her...I am a disgrace..."

                "No, no you're not, Lulu," I offered as she collapsed in my arms and sobbed. I stroked her hair, "No, no, Lulu, you're not a bad person,"

                "I'm so sorry...I don't belong here,"

                Mina came rushing into the room. "Koru! It is time for your archery practice! But Nabooru is not here!"

                Lulu nodded gravely, "I told you...she is gone,"

                I sighed and exchanged glances with Mina. 

                "I'm going to find Nabooru," I said solemnly. "If she is not back by sunset, I will be going after her. Do not tell any of the elders. I should be back by dawn,"

                "No, you don't understand!" Lulu cried, but I was already out the door. I was late for my archery practice.

***

I slipped into my cloak once again. Mina watched me sadly. 

                "Everyone was looking for Nabooru today,"

                "I know," I mumbled. "I have no idea what has happened to her. What could have persuaded her to stay there?"

                "Koru, don't do this," Mina said, "Please, don't! Lulu told me all about the Haunted Wastelands,"

                "I have heard the stories," I said quickly as I pulled my hood over my head. "And I know that we Gerudos have some other way of getting there,"

                "And what is that?"

                "Poes." I grinned, "Nabooru told me of the poes. They will guide you,"

                Mina shivered, "It sounds dangerous, Koru..."

                I smiled, "This particular Poe will lead me to the Temple. I won't be long, Mina. And," I added hastily, "dangerous is what makes it fun, Mina,"

                Without another word, I left through the door and swiftly moved down the ladder. I secured my red flaming hair into a tight bun and made sure my sword was securely tucked away in my belt. Just as I reached the gates, I heard someone laugh quietly. 

                I swirled around and gasped.

                "You again!" 

                Link grinned, "Yep. Me again."

                "What're you doing here again? I won't be so easy on you this time," I said angrily as I pulled out a small curved sword, "Now it's even,"

                  
                Link backed away slowly with his hands held up, "Wait a second...wait a second..."

                "Are you afraid?"

                "No," Link said defensively, "I just wanted to talk with you, but I guess I'm going to fight you instead," The boy took a step back and unsheathed his sword, this time not so happily, "I don't want to fight you," he said, "I just wanted to talk,"

                "I can't talk," I said irritably, "Everything is going wrong!" 

                "What's wrong?"

                "I don't have time for this," I muttered as I turned away.

                Link grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He studied me for a second, his eyes narrowed and angry. "You have time for a battle,"

                "No I - "

                "Yes, you do," Link said, cutting me off. "If I win, you tell me what is bothering you. I can help,"

                I hesitated, but figured I might as well get it over with. This boy was annoying me, and wouldn't let me go. I had to find Nabooru before something happened to her. I charged at him suddenly and brought my sword up to meet his. "You can't help me!" I shouted.

                The boy's blade clashed with mine and so began a struggle. He pushed against me blade and I against his. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "I...will...be...able to...help...if you'd...just...let me try!!" he grunted as he pushed me off of him. I swiftly jumped backwards and dodged one of his blows, causing him to be off guard for a moment. I jumped to the side and brought my blade down on his shield, our battle clashes going into the night. Link stepped back and thrusted his blade out at me, this time causing me to lose my balance.

                Link took that opportunity to bring his sword up to my neck. 

                "Can we talk now?"

                "I – I can't...I told you I can't..."

                "Why not?" Link demanded, his sword pushing slowly into my neck. I whimpered as I tried feebly to get away. Link frowned, "I don't want to hurt you, Koru,"

                "You...remember my name?"

                Link smiled, "Yes, of course I do. You're a very pretty girl,"

                I blushed but quickly realized that this boy who had just called me beautiful was pushing his sword into my neck. "I have to find Nabooru..." I said weakly.

                "Who is Nabooru?"

                "The leader of our tribe," I muttered, "She's gone to the Spirit Temple to pray,"

                "Ah, she was the fool who was captured by the witches,"

                "What?" I froze. "Lulu...spoke the truth?"

                "Nothing, nothing. This will take a lot of explaining, I see..." Link sighed, "Well, I am not the Link you met yesterday," Link paused and tilted his head, "Wait, I did meet you _yesterday, _right?"

                "What?"

                "Nabooru, she was the guard that was standing outside of the Spirit Temple. She was a fool."

                "Stop it! I need to find Nabooru!!" I said irritably. Link only tightened his grip on the sword and narrowed his eyes. "Alright. She needs someone to get her something silver from inside the Temple. According to my friend, Nabooru isn't able to get deep enough into the Temple to get the silver thing because she is so big. She needs a child,"

                "And you were going to go get it for her?"

                I nodded.

                "Well, don't go there. I already did. I retrieved them, and Nabooru was foolish enough to let her guard down. She's gone, Koru." Link said, "I have to return to my time, now."

                I glared at him, "You're lying..."

                Link paused and relaxed his grip on the sword. "Okay, I'll let you go. I had no intention of fighting you, I say again,"

                I rolled my eyes.

                "I didn't! Really!" Link said crossly, "it was your fault...you were being stubborn,"

                "Drop your weapon!" Mina shouted, "Gerudos! We have an intruder in the Fortress!"

                "No Mina!" I gasped as Gerudos began to poor out of the Fortress with their weapons raised. "Stop! Mina!"

                Mina was shaking slightly and breathing heavily, "Don't worry, Koru, I saw the whole thing. He'll be locked up until Nabooru comes back to find something to do with him,"

                "No, you don't understand!" I protested. Deaf to my pleas, Mina ordered the Gerudos to take him away and I was shoved out of the way immediately as the elders grabbed Link roughly. "Link!" I cried, "Wait! Link! He is just a child like me!" 

                "You think I am a child!" Link shouted over the cries of the other Gerudo, "But I am far older than it seems!"

                Link was doing his best to put up a fight, but I watched the Gerudos carry him away into the Fortress to his doom.

***


	3. Changes

Chapter 3

AN: Things will get a little more confusing. Warning, if you have not completed the Spirit Temple or you haven't gotten up to that point yet, it will be a little confusing. To answer your question, I'm not sure Koji Kondo composed Hyrule Symphony. I think he did, though, but I'm not 100% sure... Also, I'm not sure I want this to be a romance between Koru and Link. I tend to really suck at romance stories. I am a guy, after all. I'm gonna think on that. Hokoru in Japanese means "to boast, be proud of", so I shortened it to "Koru" because she's so proud. I like her. Um...this story _does_ follow the story line of OoT, but some things I changed around a bit. It basically is the tale of the Gerudos, and what happened to them while Link was off saving the world. Thank you, my loyal readers. I like reviews.

"What was he doing here?" Gillian demanded, her eyes glittering dangerously.

                "I don't know. He said he wanted to talk to me," I said, my head hanging low to the ground. Whether I liked it or not, Gillian was indeed my elder, and I had to respect her while Nabooru was gone.

                "He wanted to talk to you, eh?" Gillian sneered, "Did you ever meet him prior to your little stunt?"

                "Yes," I answered, "I met him yesterday,"

                "What was he doing here?"

                "I don't remember," I was telling the truth. I don't think he even answered me when I asked him that question the night before.

                "Why didn't you alert the guards?" Gillian's face was blotched with anger, now. 

                "Because," I mumbled, "he was gone within the minute," Another lie.

                Gillian sighed and stared long and hard at me, "You're lying to me. You're spoken with the boy many times, haven't you?"

                "No, I met him for the first time yesterday," I said earnestly, "I've never seen him prior to that!"

                Gillian narrowed her eyes. 

                "Gillian, I wouldn't lie to you," Yet another lie.

                Gillian buried her face into her hands and sighed, "Go speak to him," she said, "he has been asking for you,"

                "...Me?"

                Gillian nodded. "You may speak with him. Try and find out what he is doing here. We do not kidnap children, Koru, you know how valuable a child is,"

                I nodded and left Gillian's chambers.

***

I opened passed through the doors slowly and saw Link sitting in the corner of his cell, playing with a ceramic flute.

                "What is that?" I asked suddenly, my eyes widening in admiration.

                Link ignored me at first, "You said they'd just beat me and throw me out. Instead, I've been captured."

                "You would rather be beaten?"

                Link nodded. "I can handle beatings. Containment, I cannot,"

                I raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me where you got that or not?"

                "This old thing?" Link grinned, "It's called the Fairy Ocarina,"

                "Where'd you get that?" 

                Link raised an eyebrow, his grin widening mischievously, "Well..."

                "I've never seen one of those,"

                "I have another one, but this Fairy Ocarina...it's so special to me." Link said, "The other one is blue, and I use it for...other reasons..."             

                Link's voice trailed off again. 

                "Link?" I asked him. 

                "Would you like me to play a song for you?" the boy asked suddenly. I nodded. I watched in awe as he let his fingers slip over each of the instrument's openings skillfully, each note coming out pure and whole. Link's eyes closed as he played his song and swayed with the music absentmindedly. I did too as I felt everything wash away. Only the music mattered to me...

                "You like that song, I guess?" Link's voice interrupted my thoughts. He was grinning again. I must've looked like a fool.

                "Yes...it's beautiful..." I murmured. "Where did you get it?"  
  


                Link's eyes saddened a bit, and I immediately regretted asking him and pushing the question. "I got it from a friend of mine..."

                "Where did you learn the song?" 

                Link shrugged, "Well, I've had it for quite a while, you know. When you're a traveler, there isn't much to amuse you. This thing," Link held up his ocarina, "is always soothing. It always makes me feel better, even though I know what...never mind..."

  
                "What?" I persisted, "What do you know?"

                Link let out a nervous laugh, "Well...that's kind of a secret between me and the Princess of Destiny,"

                "You mean...Princess Zelda?" I asked, "You mean to tell me that you know Princess Zelda?"

                "Well...yeah," Link rummaged through his leather pouch that was slung over his back and pulled out a crumpled up paper. "I kind of...forgot about it," Link admitted.

                He handed me the paper through the cell bars and I slowly unfolded it.

                I gasped when I saw the handwriting.

_This is Link..._

_He is under orders to save Hyrule by the Princess Zelda._

_-Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

                "This...can't be..." I murmured, my eyes reading the note again and again. 

                "It is," Link said triumphantly, "See the Royal Seal?"

                I nodded, still unable to believe what I was looking at.

                "How do you know Princess Zelda?" I asked as I handed him the note back, "And what does she mean about saving Hyrule?"

                Link smiled mischievously, "Well, actually, I promised her I could keep a secret."

                "You promised the Princess Zelda you could keep a secret. You didn't promise her that you would keep this particular secret," I said, putting my hands on my hips, "Now, you determined little booger, are you going to tell me or not?"

                Link laughed, "I've been called many things in my travels. Fairy Boy, Mr. Hero, Forest Boy, and Navi even called me lazy! But I think this takes the red rupee!" he said, throwing up his hands in defeat, "I've been called a _booger_!"

                He wasn't helping. This was a serious matter. This boy was allies with the Kingdom of Hyrule obviously, and he was just caught sneaking around in the Gerudo Valley, where Hyrule's sworn enemies were nearly planning an invasion the previous night. And what was this talk of saving Hyrule?

                "Link," I said, "this is serious," 

                "Yes, of course it is," Link nodded in agreement, "I cannot tell you, Koru. You see, I have been rewarded these fine jewels," he said, pulling out a sparkling green jewel and a deep blue sapphire. He put them back in and glanced at me, "But this," he said, revealing a flaming red treasure, "this is the greatest jewel I own,"

                "Why is that one so special?" I asked, "They all look like they are connected to each other somehow,"

                "Because," Link answered simply, "This one I got from the Gorons on Death Mountain."

                "Really?" I murmured as he handed me the jewel through the bars. "I've heard of them, but I've never been out of the tribe before..."

                "Yes, really," Link said, grinning, "I also like that one the best because it reminds me of your hair,"

                I blushed as I pushed the jewel into his hands. "What do these fine jewels have to do with your journey for Princess Zelda?"

                "Well," Link hesitated, but when he looked at me, he sighed and continued on, "These are the three spiritual stones that were blessed to the Kokiri, the children of the forest," he said, motioning to the green stone that shimmered as the moonlight through the window struck it, "the Gorons, strange rock-like people on Death Mountain," he held up the red jewel and grinned, "and the Zora, the graceful swimming people the thrive in the Zora river that is connected to Lake Hylia,"

                "You mean to tell me that there are many different kinds of...creatures out there?" I asked, my eyes shining in admiration, "Oh, please tell me of them!" I pleaded, "Tell me of the Zora people and the Kokiri and of the Goron people!"

                Link smiled and sat down next to the barred wall and I did the same. "The Kokiri look like children, clothed in green. They live in the Kokiri forest, near the Lost Woods, and look up to their ruler, the Great Deku Tree. I lived there with them, but I knew—and they knew, too—that I was different. You see," Link explained, "the Kokiri children each have their own fairy, to guide them and to be their loyal companion for all of their life,"

                "You have a fairy?"

                Link nodded. "Yes, but that's a different part of my story. I grew up with the Kokiri, awaiting the arrival of my own fairy. But the years passed," Link said sadly, "And I never was blessed with such a creature. I was...different...than the others, and ridiculed for my appearance. I didn't look like them, either. One day, when I was sleeping, a blue fairy visited me. One named Navi. Navi isn't with me right now, so I'll let you see her later. Well, anyway, I was going to go to the Deku tree when this other Kokiri boy Mido told me I couldn't unless I had a weapon, so I......"

***

"I'm not sure...but I think Princess Ruto plans to marry me..." Link grinned, "The Zora believed that it was an engagement jewel. Something like that. So, it was the only way I could have it," Link paused and raised an eyebrow at me, "There _is a second part to my story, but I'm not sure you're prepared to here it yet. I have told you already seven years later,"_

                "What are you talking about?" I asked him, "What do you mean seven years later?"

                Link only smiled, "You'll see. Things are going to happen, Koru. Don't worry about me, though."

                I laughed. "Alright, Forest Boy. But tell me, why did you come here yesterday?"

                "Well, I wanted to see for myself where the Man in Black Armor comes from," Link said cautiously.

                "Comes from?" I whispered, "You can't mean that this evil man that you spoke of comes from the Gerudo Tribe! That would be Ganondorf!"

                "Wait, wait!" Link said quickly when I jumped up to leave. "I didn't mean..."

                "We are cursed, Link," I said heatedly, "The Gerudo are cursed thieves. Only every one hundred years, the Goddesses bless us with one male in the tribe. Ganondorf is the only person you could possibly be talking about."

                Link said nothing for a moment, but finally sighed, "The Man in Black Armor that hails from the desert..."

                "What?"

                "It is what the Princess Zelda told me," Link whispered sadly, "It is indeed Ganondorf who is the evil that is trying to vanquish Hyrule and its inhabitants; I met him myself"

                "You're wrong," I said, "Ganondorf was to speak to the King of the important matters concerning the restrictions against the Gerudos!"

                Link sighed, "Koru...I'm sorry this is hard for you to take..."

                "No!" I cried, "You're wrong! Ganondorf would never abandon his tribe!"

                "Koru, wait!" Link shouted as I pushed myself away from the bars, "Please! Let me talk to you!"

                "I let you," I said furiously, "I let you talk to me, Link. I listened to you long enough, too,"

                "I can help Nabooru!" Link said quickly, "I can help her instead of you! I'll speak to Nabooru! Please! Let me help!"

                I stopped as soon as I heard him say that and froze. "Link...you'd do that for Nabooru? And me?"

                "Yes, yes! I've spoken to her before! She was captured by the witches! I'll help her! I cannot as a child, but when I change...." Link's voice trailed off and he shook his head, "Never mind...I need to return to the Temple of Time to help her, though. I need to be back to my normal self. Now that I have these," Link held up silver gauntlets, "I can help Nabooru for you. I just need to get out of here!"

                "I...I'll see what I can do to get you out of here. I'll have to speak will Gillian," 

***

"He is nothing but a child," I explained to Gillian quickly, "He has to return to Hyrule to speak with the Princess,"

                "Why would he speak with the Royal Family?" Gillian muttered, "He is their ally, Koru,"

                "He is their messenger,"

                "He sends us word from Ganondorf?" Gillian's eyebrow raised in question.

                I shook my head, "No,"

                "Then what was he doing here?"

                I sighed and went on, "He is friends with the Princess Zelda. The Princess Zelda asked the boy to see what Ganondorf's homeland was like,"

                "His homeland?" Gillian tilted her head to the side, "And the Princess Zelda has seen Ganondorf?"

                I nodded. "The boy knows that Ganondorf indeed does seem to be coming onto the King. And," I added quickly, "Ganondorf and the King are seeing eye to eye on some issues,"

                I knew it was a lie, but I had to say anything to let Link out. It was for Nabooru...

                "After he attended to his business in Hyrule, Nabooru will come back," I still didn't believe him about Nabooru being captured, but I was still worried, nonetheless. 

                "How do you know of Nabooru's disappearance?" Gillian hissed, "Lulu has spoken to you though she was forbidden! Nabooru's absence was to be kept unrevealed!"

                I trembled under Gillian's roar. Gillian and I had hated each other ever since the beginning, but when Gillian had assumed the role of tribe leader in Nabooru's place, our rivalry melted away. It was like we knew there were more important things at hand. That didn't stop Gillian and me from hating each other, however.

                "Lulu was just informing me," I retorted, "I have just as much as a right to know what happens to Nabooru as you do!"

                "I am second in command!"

                "I am the daughter she never had!" 

                We both stopped immediately and lost eye contact with each other.

                Gillian nodded and broke the silence. "The boy may go. But as soon as his business at the Temple of Time is over, he is to return here to help Nabooru. I will send word to her,"

                I nodded and turned on my heel to march away from Gillian's chambers. "Gillian," I said, poking my head back into her room.

                "Yes, Koru?" Gillian mumbled, exhausted from her day's archery lessons.

                "Please send someone to see if Nabooru is still safe. I've heard...rumors...."

***

"Koru! Try harder!" Gillian shouted, "Focus on your target!"

                I couldn't focus. That was my problem. The winds had been blowing wildly the past days and the nights were colder. The messengers Gillian had sent to the Temple (the messengers had included Lulu) had not yet returned and Link...

                The boy had left two days ago, and I have not yet heard from him.

                I felt betrayed.

                "I'll come back," Link smiled as he faced me that night, "I promise,"

                "You better not be lying to me, Link. If you don't return, I will be held responsible," I said.

                Link shrugged, "All the better to keep my promise, right? Koru, I will be back to help your leader. Things will be okay,"

                My fingers fumbled as I tried to pull an arrow out of its quiver from behind my back. I placed it in the bow, my hands shaking, and I aimed. Unfortunately, my aim wasn't all that well, and my arrow flew over the target, striking the hard rock behind.

                "Koru! What it wrong with you? You are not focusing!" Gillian howled in frustration, "Bring the horse back here now!"

                I sighed as I reluctantly guided the beautiful black stallion back over to the beginning of the archery course. The sun beat down on all of us heavily that day, and that was nothing that was not to be expected.

                Mina smiled sympathetically as I brought the stallion back to Gillian. "Koru, you are thinking of him, aren't you?" she whispered.

                I nodded, "He has not yet returned. Gillian will be furious,"

                Mina frowned, but otherwise nodded, "Do not worry, he will return."

                "One can only hope,"

***

The night winds whipped through the Gerudo Valley as we all slept in our pillows. Ever since Link's attempt at seeing "where the Man in Black Armor hails from", Gillian had ordered the guards to work at night as well. I pitied them, as their cloaks were feeble and would not protect them from the winds of the night.

                Mina had been chosen to guard, and I myself had given her my cloak to borrow for the night to keep her warm. 

                Lately, I had been unable to find sleep. My thoughts were escaping me, and I couldn't focus on anything but the Forest Boy.

                He had been gone for two days...and not yet returned. The days had been restless, and all hope for Link's return—as well as our leader's return—was slowly fading away. 

                My eyelids grew heavy as I recalled the Forest Boy's remark about my hair. And the spiritual stone of the Goron people...

                "I'd like to take you with me," Link said, "You've never seen any of the land. You're just like me,"

                "I have lived here my whole life. I never have taken a step out of the valley." I admitted, "I depend on the rumors about the castle people and the different creatures out there,"

                "That's not right," Link said, "I grew up in the Kokiri, and I never knew there was a whole new world right outside of the Lost Woods. I want to take to with me. I want to show you the Goron people, and the Zora Domain. I want to take you to Lake Hylia, Koru,"

                "I'd like to go, Link," I said, "but I have a duty to my people. I am cursed,"

                "That can't stop you from coming with me," Link said, "Everything is going to be over soon, Koru. The land will be clear and bright once again like it should be, and maybe even the winds in the valley will change for the better. Promise me, Koru, when everything is right again, you will come with me to the Lost Woods."

                "I don't know..."

                "I could introduce you to everyone there. You'd like the Kokiri. And I'll show you Lake Hylia and the Laboratory there. There's a beautiful view there. And wait until you see the Zora Domain!" Link whispered excitedly, "It's breathtaking!" 

                I giggled, "One day, Link," I said, "Maybe one day,"

                I smiled as I imagine Link and I traveling the land of Hyrule. I knew it could never happen, though...Gillian and Nabooru...would never allow...such...a thing....


	4. Nightmares

AN: I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I was in a car accident and never really bothered to write again afterwards. I asked my friend to update this fic while I was gone (I have already finished the story) but he didn't understand fanfiction. Sometimes, I don't understand fanfiction either. Again, I apologize. Also, please, more reviews. It would be helpful! Here's chapter four:

Chapter 4

"KORU! WAKE UP!"

                My eyes snapped open and immediately I saw Mina shaking me awake, her spear thrown carelessly aside. 

                "Mina!? What's wrong!?"

                "Koru, oh divine power of the Goddesses," Mina whispered, "Koru, you must come and see what has happened..."

                I threw on my cloak and ran outside after Mina. I looked around me frantically and noticed that all of the Gerudo women were standing outside of the Fortress and running out of the valley.

                "Where're we going, Mina!?" I asked.

                "You have to see this..."

                She didn't answer any of my questions, much to my annoyance, but instead—along with the rest of the guards—Mina guided everyone out into Hyrule Field to witness what was going on.

                I ran across the bridge and dashed out into Hyrule Field. It was my first time out there, and I was a little scared. All of the Gerudo were standing on a plateau which overlooked most of the field. I followed everyone and gasped when I saw the horror before me.

                The mountain far off into the distance was flaming in the distance. It had to be Death Mountain...home of the Gorons...the place Link spoke off.

                "That is nothing, Koru!" Mina shouted, "Look at the Castle!"

                "Oh my Goddess..." I whispered. 

                The Castle was being swallowed by a darkness. Black clouds were surrounding the castle and a black tower, higher than any mountain, rose up from the ground. There was a sudden earthquake that threw everyone off of their feet. The black tower rose far up into the heavens. Lightning illuminated the starless sky and many of the Gerudo screamed in terror. A deafening clap of thunder followed shortly afterwards, and the ground seemed to shake under the night sky. Clouds formed over the castle, and the howling winds picked up. I caught sight of Gillian and ran to her. "Gillian!" I shouted over the tremendous rumblings of the earth, "Gillian, what is happening?"

                Gillian remained quiet. "Nabooru should be here..." Gillian was standing in the shadows with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were blank and I could tell that she was calm and peaceful, even with all of the events taking place.

                "Gillian!?" I cried, "What is wrong with you!? Do you not see what is happening in the castle!?"

                "Ganondorf...has..." Gillian's voice trailed off, "Ganondorf...what if something happened to him...he is our only male tribe member..."

                  
                "Ganondorf..."

                It was then that I realized that Link was right, that somehow, everything that was happening was connected to Ganondorf. 

***

I awoke to the sound of Mina crying.

                My eyes snapped open as I remembered the terror of the night before. 

                "Mina..." I murmured, "was it all dream?"

                Mina shook her head and wiped her eyes, "No...Gillian has gone mad, Koru. She is sending many Gerudo to go to Hyrule Castle to find Ganondorf..."

                I gasped, "No...no..."

                "And I am going, too,"

                "No! You can't go! You're so young!" I cried and flung my arms around her. Mina didn't flinch, but embraced me and sobbed.

                "I'm so afraid...I don't want to go..."

                "Mina, please...don't go..."

                "Gillian has lost her mind..." Mina whispered as she pulled away, "Nabooru is missing. The search party came back this morning. Lulu was the only one remaining...the rest perished in the Haunted Wasteland..."

                "Lulu!" 

                Lulu had gone to search for Nabooru against her wishes. They had finally returned...or...she has finally returned.

                "Lulu was the only survivor, Koru. Something is happening to this land..."

                I nodded silently in agreement.

                "Come, Lulu is with Gillian in her chambers," Mina got up and led me towards Gillian's chambers. 

                I knocked softly.

                The doors slowly opened, and there was a very white, very shaken, Lulu.

                "Koru!" Lulu cried and embraced me. I hugged her back, burying my face into her, "Oh, Koru...it was horrible..."

                "What happened, Lulu, what did you see?"

                "Nabooru..." Lulu sobbed.

                "She says she is dead," Gillian said loudly from behind Lulu.

                "She says," Ferah said wisely, eyeing Gillian in disappointment, "that Nabooru has disappeared,"

                Ferah was standing beside Gillian, her hands folded over her chest. I could tell that she was not happy, and Gillian was in no better shape.

                Ferah. The most beautiful Gerudo in the tribe. There were rumors of Ferah and Nabooru being sisters...but....whenever I asked her that question, she would only smile mischievously. 

                "No..." I said hoarsely, "...no...Nabooru...."     I let go of Lulu and stumbled back, "Nabooru..."

                "Koru," Mina whispered, "please..."

                "What is happening to everything!?"

                "Mina, you are to leave with the other Gerudo to Hyrule Castle immediately." Gillian said firmly, "Leave now,"

                "Gillian, you cannot do such a thing!" I cried, "Mina is too young! She is a valuable child! Remember what Nabooru said? Remember? A child is a gift from the Divine Trinity! They are to be kept safely hidden in the Gerudo Fortress until they are old enough to fight alongside their sisters. Do you remember, Gillian!?"

                Gillian's face was blank with harshness. "Mina. Leave."

                Mina exchanged glances with me and nodded. "Good-bye, Koru. Good-bye, Lulu,"

***

Lulu sighed as she continued to walk with me around the Fortress. Normally, I would be practicing my archery and horseback riding, but Lulu was one of my dear friends, and she needed to speak with me.

                "She is gone, Koru. It is not a lie," Lulu whispered.

                "I know you would never lie to me about such things, Lulu," I said, "I guess...I just refuse to believe it. What would the other Gerudo say of this?"

                "I don't know," Lulu said, "I worry about Gillian, though. She cannot handle the responsibilities Nabooru once had,"

                "What happened to her...?" I thought out loud, "...Lulu, did you see anything else while you were there?"

                "When I accompanied Nabooru to the Temple the night of the feast, I saw a boy,"

                I froze. "You saw a boy?"

                "Yes, he watched Nabooru being sucked into the sand as I was. He didn't see me, but I saw him clear as day,"

                "Nabooru...Link wasn't lying..."

                "What?"

                I ignored her and asked her, "What did he do afterwards, Lulu?" 

                Lulu shivered, "I don't know. I ran away."

***

                I was practicing my archery skills with Tarah.

                "Tarah! Straighten your back, you fool! What do you intend to do if there are Hylian guards after you!?" Gillian demanded, "You cannot have such posture!"

                I glanced over my shoulder at Tarah, who was riding a dark brown horse. Her cheeks flushed red as she leveled up and pushed her horse to move faster. 

                "And you, Koru! What is that aim? That stance of yours is pathetic!" Gillian hissed.

                In a rage, I turned my arrow towards Gillian and let it take flight. Everyone watched in horror as the arrow flew towards Gillian's face. Gillian screamed and collapsed onto the ground, out cold. The arrow, instead of hitting the ground, continued to fly.

                Ferah, on instinct, snapped her hand out and caught the arrow, stopping it immediately. I froze. 

                "Control your temper, Koru," Ferah muttered. 

                Fera was the wisest of all the Gerudos, save for Nabooru. She was beautiful and seemed to always know exactly what to say at the right time. I believed that since Nabooru was gone, Ferah would step up and take position of a leader. Instead, she had stepped aside and allowed someone such as Gillian take over. That, I couldn't understand.

                "Yes, ma'am," I whispered.

                Gerudos came and lifted Gillian up to take her to her chambers, but Ferah, however, approached me.

                "What if you had killed her?" Ferah demanded.

                I sighed, "She's going mad, Ferah. You don't understand,"

                "That gives you no right to attempt to kill her,"

                I shrugged, "She was annoying me. I couldn't think correctly with her yelling at me,"

                Ferah smiled and shook her head. "Just hold down your temper, Koru, and everything will be fine. By the way," Ferah added as she turned around to take care of Gillian, "that was a nice shot,"

                I couldn't help but grin.

                There were rumors that Ferah and Nabooru were sisters, but Ferah would only smile mischievously when asked that question. She was without doubt, the most beautiful Gerudo in the tribe. She always kept an eye on me like Nabooru once did, much to my despair.

***

Several days after the rising of the Dark Tower, Ferah had decided that enough was enough. She rode out into Hyrule Field in search of Mina and the others, who had yet to return to the Gerudo Tribe. There were rumors of dark seeds spreading throughout the Kingdom, and Ferah was determined to find the truth. Gillian had demanded that Ferah take others with her should something happen. Ferah, however, was just as stubborn and refused. 

                Tarah, Lulu, and I had tried to go about our daily training as if nothing had happened. I could see that the other Gerudo were doing the same thing, but their eyes revealed the fear inside them. The wind's icy breath would sweep into our chambers while we slept, forever reminding us of the tall Dark Tower that stood high and proud, looking over the land of Hyrule. Everyday, it seemed to grow taller...everyday, it seemed to grow darker...

                Gillian was afraid.

                We all were. The castle would stand there, mocking us. 

                One evening, late into the night as the winds blew fiercely from the north; I crept out of the Fortress and sat in the Gerudo Valley. I stood at the far end of the bridge, watching the water flow rapidly miles below. I watched the entrance to the valley carefully, as if waiting for Mina or Ferah to return. Or even Link. 

                The Forest Boy.

                There was a soft _crunch_ of a foot lightly touching the ground. 

                "Koru?"

                I unsheathed my sword and swirled around. 

                "Wait...don't do anything drastic..." Gillian raised her arms in defense and backed away slowly. Almost immediately, I remember Link. 

                "Get away from me, Gillian," I muttered darkly as I turned back around and stared over the bridge. My anger had been growing, and most of it was due to Gillian. She had sent Mina away. Because of her actions, Ferah had left. Lulu was put through a lot because of Gillian, too. She had been sent to the Haunted Wastelands again and was the only survivor. "You've caused me enough pain..."

                "I believe I owe you an apology..."

                "You don't owe me anything," I whispered, "You owe Mina and Lulu their lives back,"

                Gillian sighed. Hesitantly, she approached me and stood next to me, her arms folded across her chest. "I know you miss Mina," Gillian said, "but—" 

                "What if something happened to her?" I said heatedly, cutting her off, "What if she has _died_?"

                "She didn't die," Gillian assured me, "she couldn't have. Hyrule Castle can handle itself."

                "What is that tower, then? Why has it replaced the castle? Why has my life changed ever since it appeared?" I said angrily, "You cannot promise me she has not _died!_ Ferah would still be here if _you hadn't sent a child to the castle! You've ruined everything!_" I screamed, "Answer my questions, Gillian! What is happening!?"__

                "I...can't answer those questions..." Gillian confessed, "I am scared too, Koru. Nabooru and I were close, too. Ever since she has disappeared, everything has been put on my shoulders...and I can't handle this...I can't handle this..."

                "Ferah should've been the leader until Nabooru returns," I said darkly, "She would know what to do. She wouldn't send _young children _off into danger,"

                "I don't know what's wrong with me, Koru," 

                "I don't know either,"

                I turned away, too frustrated to even look at her. Gillian had lost it...and so had I.

***

I left Gillian and threw myself in my chamber. I glanced over at Mina's bed and began crying. Somehow, in my heart, I knew what had happened to Mina...

                I sobbed, letting each tear fall to the ground. All the pain I held...it was too much for me...I needed Mina...my friend...

                My eyelids grew heavy...

                I could hear a horse galloping...

                I closed my eyes. I wanted to hear the horse pound the dirt.... I wanted to get out of the Gerudo Fortress and find the horse that was galloping in the distance. I wanted to get away...to find a new life... Slowly, an image came to me. It was Link...the Forest Boy...

                He was...older....?

                Link's face had hardened over the years, and the playful grin he wore when I saw him was gone. Instead, he was frowning somewhat, but his eyes were full of emotion and pain. There was a little blue orb following him, and I presumed it was the fairy Link once told me about. Navi...

                I wanted to call out to him, but somehow, I couldn't find the words. I screamed, but my throat wouldn't make any noise. I reached out for him, but it was like he couldn't see me. The horse...it was a beautiful chestnut colored horse with wild white hair. I had never seen such a creature in the valley, and I was sure that Link and the horse were somehow connected. 

                I recognized his surroundings almost immediately. The Dark Tower loomed over the land, shadowing Hyrule in it's evil. Link seemed not to be concerned about the tower. Instead, Link's attention was to the west...in the Gerudo Valley. 

                Suddenly, a massive shining axe swung out of nowhere. A monster...a creature covered in iron plates wielded the axe. The axe was coming towards Link...coming closer...

                Then, abruptly, everything became dark.

                I could make out a figure in the darkness. It was...Nabooru.

                I wanted to yell out in joy and embrace her, but once again, it was like I was not there. We were standing in a narrow corridor, with Link watching her intently with his silent eyes. He was still far older than me, so I knew this must've been the same Link I had seen galloping across the field. I looked around frantically, searching for something, anything. Iron plates were scattered across the floor, but none of the two seemed affected by it. 

                Nabooru began running. Link watched her quietly. 

                Witches...witches...

                There were witches surrounding Nabooru...

                One on each side...both of them...ugly and sick...their faces twisted with glee. They were giggling and they seemed to be discussing with each other, but their tongue was too quick for me to understand. Link's eyes widened in horror as the witches held out their hands simultaneously and threw orbs of light at my dear Nabooru...

                "Nabooru!" It was like everything in my heart had poured out into my scream...all of the pain...all of the fear...all of my hatred...was spilled out in my scream for my leader. Nabooru had raised me...treated me like her own...and now...

                Everything was dark again. 

                I could see a desert before me. There was a Poe, the mysterious ghosts that guided the Gerudo to the Temple. It was swaying from side to side steadily, taunting me. I ran towards the creature, but I couldn't run. My feet, they were sinking into the sand...

                I heard a scream, and I saw Nabooru in front of me...sinking into the sand. It was the same two witches...they were circling her and cackling madly...

                I shivered...

                Link was watching once again, except this time...he was _younger_...

                "Link!" I cried feebly, "Help me! Please!"

***

"Koru!? Are you okay!?"

                Tarah was standing over me, her eyes filled with concern. I was panting heavily, my sheets thrown aside carelessly.

                Could it have been...a prophecy?

                "Nabooru...is...gone...Lulu spoke the truth...she is gone...the witches...and Link...he...watched..." I whispered hoarsely, "...he watched...her die...he _killed_ her..."

END PART I

AN: Chapter five will be posted soon. I apologize for the delay.


	5. Gaurdian of Kakariko

This is part 2. This takes place several years after Chapter four. Koru is now...eh, about fifteen years old. In the middle of the Imprisoning War with Ganondorf. As you will find out, there has been no contact with Link, Ganondorf, or anything. Basically, the Gerudo are living in solitude without any idea of what is going on. Mina has yet to return, and I'll give you a hint: Mina is alive. Sorry for late update once again. It's all posted on this other Zelda site...I have to find it again but the whole story is otherwise posted on that site.

-PART 2-

Chapter 5

"What's wrong, Koru?" Tarah asked, leaning forward on her spear.

I stiffened a bit and shook my head. "Nothing," I murmured. My eyes were fixed upon the Dark Tower, and a sort of jolt, or sensation of some sort went up my back. Of course, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Koru..." Tarah said impatiently, "I've known you all your life, I think I'd know if something is bothering you. And besides," she added, "Gillian would want to hear of what you feel,"

"Gillian is a fool," I muttered darkly. Tarah had indeed known me all my life, but there was some sort of bond that was missing. Something only Mina and I shared. It had been five years since Mina's departure. Five years since Link had left. Five years since Nabooru disappeared. Five years since the Dark Tower rose. "Let's just get out of here. Our duty is done,"

Tarah nodded and followed me as I marched back to the castle.

"Keep your chin up, you fool," Gillian hissed as she grabbed one of my fellow guards and twisted her neck up violently. "You should be looking intimidating. Not warm and fuzzy,"

I bit my tongue to keep myself from retaliating.

Gillian's head jerked toward Tarah and me.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I said coldly.

There had been a silent war between Gillian and me for years. Ever since Nabooru had disappeared, Gillian had taken charge. Ever since Gillian had taken charge, she was convinced that I wanted her position as leader. I, of course, wanted nothing but the return of our rightful leader and my dear friend. I had been training for five years to keep Gillian satisfied. I was always out on the archery field, pushing myself further and further until I was far ahead. This earned me a position on the Elite Guards enforcement. Tarah was always one step ahead of me, and every chance she got, Tarah would always prove that she was better.

"Koru," Gillian whispered, "they will never come back,"

That was another thing. Though Gillian had not improved in any way possible, her hatred for me grew.

I had been planning my escape for months. I was to go search the Field for Ferah. I was determined that if Nabooru didn't return, Ferah would. Surely, if Ferah returned, there would be a mutiny against Gillian. For five years I stayed at the Fortress and trained. I trained until my hands bled from the blisters of the arrows and spears. I trained until my eyes grew heavy with fatigue. I trained until the moon would dip into the sky and the sun would rise again.

I trained until my heart couldn't bare the absence any longer.

"Lulu, tonight is the night,"

"You're really....leaving?" Lulu dared to ask me.

I nodded confidently, "Yes. I have been stalling for some reason which escapes me. But now I know that I am ready to find our leader, Lulu,"

"She's gone...Koru, you saw her die yourself,"

"I saw her being captured by witches," I said heatedly, "In the dream, the Forest Boy was far older than he was five years ago. If the dream was a prophecy, then the disappearance of Nabooru has not occurred yet."

"But I saw her being sucked into the sand..."

"I don't understand it all either, Lulu." I muttered, "Just be sure that you not tell Tarah or Gillian or _any_ of our fellow Gerudo about this,"

I wrapped my cloak around me and tucked my sword under my sash. Lulu sighed, but in the end nodded.

"Just...come back, okay, Koru?"

"Don't worry about me," I said, "Just worry about the future of our tribe,"

"If you find...Ganondorf..." Lulu whispered, "What does that mean...?"

"It means," I started, "that he is a backstabbing bastard,"

Jin, one of my fellow Gerudo who was very old and very wise, lent me her map of Hyrule. I tucked the map safely in the inside pocket of my cloak and departed that night.

At first, everyone assumed I was a guard. But, when I began to slowly slip into the shadows towards the entrance, the guards caught onto me.

Thus began a chase.

I swiftly jumped over the boxes and hurled myself over the edge of the Gerudo Fortress. I slammed into the ground, a sharp piercing pain going up my leg. I bit my tongue to keep from howling in pain, only to have the taste of warm blood fill my mouth. I continued anyway.

I heard them shouting for me to come back, that they couldn't bear anything else happening. My heart ached, but I reminded myself that this was for Nabooru, this was for Mina, and Ferah. I needed to find Link and the witches and see to it that their little games were put to an end.

I scrambled across the bridge and cut the ropes with my sword. They couldn't continue to give chase.

"Koru," I saw Gillian separate the crowd and approach the edge of the bridge. I narrowed my eyes. She glared at me, but knew she wouldn't dare try and jump across to reach me, "they will never come back. I am leader, now. Things are fine. They always have been,"

"Come back!" some of the Gerudo pleaded.

"Not until that _thing_ is banished."

I didn't get a response, so instead I spat down at the raging river below and left the Gerudo Valley forever.

I silently cursed myself for being so stupid. I didn't even bother to get a horse...I didn't even bother to get a horse!

The night was still young, and I could hear singing in the distance. I didn't dare follow it, however. I pulled out my map and read the markings carefully. I made up my mind. I was heading for the castle first thing.

I kept my eyes on the tall mountain the loomed before me, rings of fire surrounding its peak. I was tempted to visit the place, but instead, I kept my path for the Castle. The singing I could here must've been coming from that Ranch. It was Lon-Lon Ranch, the place where many Gerudo's began to steal horses, supplies and foods ever since the King had banned us from the marketplace. Again, I was tempted to stray away from the path and examine the area. The wind was cooler and warmer here, very unlike the harsh winds in the valley. I wrapped my purple scarf around my face to keep any stray traveler that could be nearby from recognizing me as a Gerudo. The soft tinkle of water came from my right, and I decided that I would pause and fill a canteen before proceeding.

As I knelt before the small stream and splashed some of its cool water on my face, I saw my reflection. It had been many moons since I had last seen myself, and I was a bit taken aback. My eyes were big and dark as the rest of the Gerudo and my hair was long and fine. What scared me was the _look_ in my eyes. The horrible look of desperation and anger. It frightened me a bit. As I stared into my reflection and prepared to dip my hands into the water once again, I felt the cold end of a sword touch my neck.

"Trespasser,"

I froze and didn't dare to move.

"Turn around and face me,"

I stood up slowly, my hands in the air. How could someone have sneaked up upon me? Had I been so absorbed in my reflection to even notice the soft patter of their footsteps?

I turned around and was met by a pair of piercing gray eyes.

"Who are you?" the tall woman hissed. She looked far older than me, her gray hair pulled back into pigtails. She had red war paint drawn on her face, her stance was strong and intimidating.

I took a step back and wrapped my cloak around me tighter. Suddenly, I was cold. "My name is Koru,"

The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You are a Gerudo."

"No!" I protested loudly, but the woman only pressed her sword further into the tender skin where my shoulder and neck met.

"Liar," she hissed, "I can see through you,"

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. The sword was cutting into my neck; I could feel my warm blood slowly dribbling onto the sword.

"What did you come here to do exactly, Koru?"

"I-I came to find…to find the murderer of my people." I choked out, my eyes still closed as the sword continued to dig into my flesh.

I opened one eyes slowly to see the woman frowning at me. She heaved a sigh and hesitantly pulled her sword away. I winced as the wind nipped at my wound, sending shivers down my spine.

"Why are you here outside of my village?"

I blinked blankly. "Village?"

The woman snorted in response, "Kakariko Village. It is up there, beyond those steps," she motioned towards a gruff, old looking staircase which was encased with vines and various weeds. "I am Impa, guardian of Kakariko, and I do not take well to strangers,"

"So it seems," I mumbled as I tenderly touched my neck. "I do not mean any harm; I am only here to find my leader's murderer and my friends, who have disappeared. I mean to investigate the Dark Tower,"

Impa eyed me warily. "You plan to go to the Dark Tower?"

I nodded, "My friend Mina was sent there years ago, and never returned,"

"It is not wise," Impa muttered darkly, "to go near the Black Castle,"

"You…you know of it?"

Impa snorted. "I know more than you'll ever know,"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, glancing desperately at my sword, which lay tied to my side. If I moved quickly, I could probably overwhelm her for a moment and flee out into the dark. The odds were against me, however...

She must've followed my eyes, for she commented, "Do not even think of getting away, you damned thief. I know you and your Gerudo,"

"What of the Gerudo?" I asked desperately, "You've seen Gerudo?"

Instead of answering me, however, Impa only smirked, "Are you skilled with the blade?"

I nodded, "But more skilled with a bow,"

"I see not a quiver on your back," this woman had dared to say to me, "Do you intend to steal from our village again, _thief_?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, nor did I have the time for this. "I must go to the tower,"

Impa frowned, bringing her sword out again, "I cannot allow you to see your master,"

"Master?"

"You are young and reckless, and probably under his control," Impa muttered fiercely, "Or perhaps—being a sister of Ganondorf—he has spared you free will and you commit your acts dutifully?"

This woman would not shut up.

Finally, I lost all patience and scrambled for my sword and held it with two steady hands, my feet digging firmly into the earth below me. I would not allow this fool to stay in my way. I pushed forward and thrust out my sword, causing her to quickly jump backwards to avoid me. I pushed out my right leg, which tangled with hers and she fell onto her side, dropping her sword.

"Great Goddess," Impa stared at me, a new look in her eyes. Was it...admiration? "...You're far more experienced then I assumed!"

I was still not satisfied. As long as her mouth continued to move, I would not be done.

I let out a cry of rage and jumped at her again, sword raised over my head. Once again, my blade hit hers. I towered over Impa, who lay on her back, pushing me back with both hands and her teeth bared.

"Give...up!" I hissed, leaning all my weight against my sword.

Impa, however, showed no signs of giving in. "Young and reckless...trained only as a thief. Nothing more, nothing less," Impa grunted with effort as her shaking arms pulled back momentarily and then thrust back out, sending me flying back into the ground. I hit the ground with a dull thud and moaned. My head was spinning and my heart was racing.

"You're nothing but a dirty little thief," Impa whispered darkly as she loomed over me, "Just like your master. Just like Ganondorf,"

My eyes flashed wildly, "Ganondorf?!! What has become of him?"

"Don't play stupid!" Impa murmured, "Your wicked leader is the one that rose and resides in the Dark Tower this very night! The evil seed himself executed the King of Hyrule, and drove out the only living heiress!" She spat at me, "You and your people have been terrorizing us! The people of Hyrule live in fear, never knowing where or when Ganondorf's horde of demons or thieves will attack!"

(_You and your people...have been terrorizing us...the people of Hyrule..._)

"The Gerudo are also Hylians!" I screamed, "We are no different!"

"My blood be clean!" Impa roared in a rage, "You thieves are nothing but Ganondorf's brainless bodies!"

Did this fool not realize that the Gerudo women have been banned from Hyrule? That none of us even dared to step out into the field since the Dark Tower touched the heavens?

Several things happened at once.

Impa raised her sword and prepared to bring it upon my neck. Almost instantly, I saw a Poe appear beside Impa, its yellow eyes upturned in joy as it cackled. It was raising its dim burning lantern in a ghostlike way, preparing to strike Impa. On instinct, I pulled out my bow and aimed, letting my last arrow take flight. My aim was clear and true, striking the lantern the vile Poe had, shattering it to pieces with the Poe long gone.

I was breathing heavily, staring at the low ember of the flame, still clutching my bow.

Impa too, was gasping for air.

"W-what just happened?"

"Poe," I breathed, keeping my eyes lowered.

Impa suddenly seemed to gather her wits together and glare at me dangerously. She brought up her sword to rest on her shoulder and snorted, "Just because you—"

"Indeed. She has saved your life, Impa," A voice said, interrupting her, "You owe her, as much as you would hate to admit it,"

"W-who's there?" I demanded, spinning around in all directions with my guard up. Too many strange occurrences for one night....

"...Sheik..." Impa whispered.

HEY! Stick with this story. It's just getting started...


End file.
